Galatea
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: A sus treinta y cuatro años de edad y con todas las presiones del mundo encima, Kam encuentra un alivio a su soledad en "ella"...


**GALATEA**

Falta un minuto para las diez de la noche, la temperatura es de veintidós grados en el corazón de la ciudad de Tokio.

O al menos, eso es lo que informa a Kam Kamizaki su comunicador, invisible al resto de los mortales, pues está conectado directamente a su cerebro mediante un chip del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler.

Para variar, olvidó apagarlo al salir de la oficina.

Como si fuese un fantasma delgado y austero, agotado de tanto subir escaleras a lo largo del día porque el ascensor del edificio donde trabaja no funciona, coloca torpemente la palma de la mano sobre el DHD (Dactilar Home Detector) de la residencia 303, en el distrito más lujoso de la ciudad. Al fin en casa. Lentamente, finalizado con éxito el escaneo de la entrada, la puerta se abre como si fuera un recinto sagrado. Un viejo mayordomo le quita el abrigo, le hace las preguntas de rutina, ordena que traigan su cena. Kam vive todo esto en automático. Su cerebro está en el límite. No ha acabado ni la mitad del plato cuando ordena que lo retiren. Luego ordena que no le molesten y se retira a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Desde el momento en que entraba a su habitación las cosas tomaban un matiz totalmente distinto. Aislado al fin de las constantes presiones de un mundo atrapado en el movimiento del siglo XXII, se afloja la corbata, sacude su cabello, lentamente, a pesar de que una especie de ansiedad casi ha hecho presa de su cuerpo. Avienta el portafolios sobre su escritorio, botando con él los pendientes de una agenda electrónica casi insalvable.

Que se queden ahí un poco más. Que se queden ahí para siempre.

Que carajos puede importar algo tan burdo cuando alguien como ella lo está esperando.

Está sobre la cama que ambos comparten desde un año atrás, aparentemente dormida. Siempre sonriente, siempre serena…

¡Siempre tan hermosa!

Con un movimiento delicado se aproxima a ella. Piensa despertarla pronto, pero no… es mejor cuando sabe esperar. Dedica una mirada lánguida al cuerpo de su amada. Tiene una figura perfecta, hecha a la medida, un hermoso cabello dorado que le cae hasta los hombros y unas facciones de una belleza extraña, con un no-se-qué de eternidad en ellas.

Aunque quisiera, no puede esperar más.

Desliza un dedo sobre su espalda, justo en el punto clave. Listo. Ella abre los ojos, dirigiéndolos automáticamente al autor de la caricia. Esboza una sonrisa casi perfecta, mientras le tiende los brazos, sin decir palabras. No hacen falta. El hombre se desviste con ansiedad desenfrenada, entregado por entero a sus impulsos amorosos. Se lanza al candoroso abrazo, hundiéndose en las mantas y en esa extraña sensación que está al borde de ser demencia. Los labios de ella tocan los suyos, algo rígidos en principio. No importa, sabe que así es siempre y lo disfruta, como si fuera parte del juego. Desplaza su mano derecha por sobre la espalda de la chica, mientras con la otra acaricia su rostro, y murmura, muy quedo, para no romper el encanto, "Galatea…"

La chica del nombre griego sonríe al escucharlo, como si fuera un acto reflejo. Sus facciones de ángel se contorsionan en un gesto que siempre lo enloquece, sin importar que lo haya visto un millón de veces. Es como una sincronía perfecta. Ambos parecen capaces de predecir cada uno de los movimientos del otro, y coordinarlo con uno suyo. Es algo más que la fusión de dos cuerpos. Es como la culminación de algo etéreo, de algo capaz de borrar de un solo embate la frustración, las culpas, los temores, la tensión… capaz llenar todos esos vacíos que durante treinta y cuatro años ha arrastrado como si fueran grilletes.

Cuando por fin llega a la cúspide, lo vive como entrar mil veces al paraíso…

Pero igual que todo, acaba.

Cuando sus jadeos entrecortados ceden un poco, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Galatea, aparentemente ajena a lo que ha pasado, lo mira desde su lugar con una mueca que ahora le parece patética. Kam le devuelve la mirada, con la sensación de que un piano le ha caído encima. Lentamente se pone de pie. Acerca la mano hacia la espalda de su hermosa acompañante y desliza sus dedos en un rápido movimiento, para apagar el interruptor de corriente. Lo brazos y piernas de Galatea se cierran lentamente colocándola en la posición en la que venía cómodamente instalada en su caja y sus ojos hacen lo mismo, tan quedo que parece que acabara de dormir de nuevo.

Cuanta razón tenía cuando en la campaña publicitaria se llenó la boca diciendo que notar la diferencia del Kilobot modelo GAL-31220 con una chica de carne y hueso es casi imposible.

Sobre todo cuando es lo único en el mundo que mantiene viva el alma de un empresario citadino de treinta y cuatro años.

FIN

Hola! Pobre Kam, pero esta es una idea que no podía dejar pasar :) ¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
